marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Happy Hogan
thumb|280pxHarold "Happy" Hogan es conductor personal y amigo de Tony Starky trabaja en Las industrias de Stark. Biografía ''Iron Man Harold Hogan, comúnmente llamado "Happy", es el chofer personal de Tony Starky guardaespaldas y uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Invita a menudo a excesos de Tony, como se ve cuando cuestiona a su jefe en una carrera de mansión Stark al aeropuerto, donde James Rhodes está esperando su llegada tomar Stark en Afganistán para la promoción de las nuevas Industrias de Stark' armas. Él se queda con su jefe durante todas sus aventuras, pero sólo reconoce su secreto identidad de Iron Man durante Stark de comunicar a la prensa después del incidente con el Iron Monger. Iron Man 2 Tony Stark's employment and has added to his routine duties even the assistance to his superhero identity. He's initially seen sparring with Tony inside his mansion, in a boxing ring built in one of the many rooms. During their training, Pepper introduces one of the candidates for the role of Stark's personal assistant, Natasha Rushman. Impressed by the girl's curriculum, Tony asks Natasha to spare with Happy, but the bodyguard is quite humiliated when she annihilates him with a single, quite acrobatic move. ">Happy Hogan está todavía en el empleo de Tony Starky ha añadido a su rutina deberes incluso la asistencia a su identidad de superhéroe. Inicialmente es visto sparring con Tony dentro de su mansión, en un ring de boxeo construido en una de las muchas habitaciones. Durante su formación, pimienta presenta uno de los candidatos para el papel de asistente personal de Stark, Natasha Rushman. Impresionado por el plan de estudios de la mujer, Tony pide Natasha de sobra con Happy, pero los guardaespaldas es bastante humillado cuando ella le aniquila con un movimiento único, muy acrobático. Whiplash attacks him, and Happy, along with Pepper, intervenes, bringing the new armor to Tony. Happy too is attacked by the villain, but, once dressed up with the armor, Iron Man saves him. ">Happy acompaña a Tony a Montecarlo, donde el playboy disfruta de él mismo en competición en el Gran Prix. Durante la carrera, latigazo ataca a él y feliz, junto con la pimienta, interviene, a la nueva armadura de Tony. Feliz también es atacado por el villano, pero, una vez vestidos con la armadura, Iron Man lo salva. Justin Hammer is revealed and Hammer Drones go on rampage during the Stark Expo, Happy follows Natasha Rushman, aka the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Black Widow, to Hammer's base in which Whiplash is hiding, controlling the drones. Happy engages a fight with one of Hammer's guards, managing to defeat him after as long battle, only to realize that Black Widow has defeated all the others by herself in no time. Along with her, anyway, Happy manages to interfere with Whiplash' plans, even if he already fled away, and assists Iron Man and War Machine in their battle against the Russian villain. ">Cuando el latigazo ' revela conexión con Justin martillo y martillo Drones ir en alboroto durante la Expo Stark, feliz sigue Natasha Rushman, también conocido como el agente S.H.I.E.L.D. viuda negra, a base de martillo en el que se esconde latigazo, controlando los zánganos. Happy involucra una pelea con uno de los guardias del martillo, logrando derrotarlo después como larga batalla, sólo para darse cuenta de que Black Widow ha derrotado a todos los demás por sí misma en ningún momento. Junto con ella, de todas formas, feliz logra interferir con latigazo ' planes, incluso si ya huyeron y ayuda a Iron Man y War Machine en su batalla contra el villano ruso. ''Iron Man 2 - agente de viuda negra de escudo Para agregar ''Iron Man 3 ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Natasha Romanoff), and a skilled driver and pilot. " lang="es">Feliz es un buen pugilista, entrenado en técnicas de boxeo y defensa personal (aunque no es absolutamente ninguna coincidencia para agentes entrenados de alta como Natasha Romanoff) y un experto conductor y piloto. Tony Stark and Virginia Potts. He is quite arrogant and becomes humiliated times when he is beaten by opponents with greater skill than himself (Natasha Romanoff in combat or Tony Stark in car driving). ">Es un amigo fiel y un buen compañero, siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse para proteger a Tony Stark y Virginia Potts. Es muy arrogante y se humilló a veces cuando él es golpeado por oponentes con mayor destreza que él (Natasha Romanoff en combate o Tony Stark en la conducción del coche). Relaciones *Tony Stark - amigo y jefe. *Virginia Potts - amigo y colega. *James Rhodes - amigo. *Viuda negra - aliado. *Justin Hammer - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (3 películas) **''Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Jon Favreau **Iron Man 2 ''- Jon Favreau **''Iron Man 3 ''- Jon Favreau Detrás de las escenas *Jon Favreau desempeñó este papel como un cameo, siendo también el director de la película. *Jon Favreau ha interpretado previamente Foggy Nelson, Comics de Marvel otro personaje, de reparto en la película ''Daredevil ''. Trivia *En los cómics, feliz se casó con pimienta, pero se divorciaron. *En una escena de ''Iron Man ''eliminado, feliz, hablando con James Rhodes, señala su preocupación por las emociones de pimienta durante la desaparición de Tony Stark. *Feliz fue un boxeador en los cómics que se ganó su apodo por su negativa a luchar. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hogan Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Iron Man